SSTs may provide customers a variety of automated services at convenient and accessible locations. For example, a SST may provide a customer an ability to print airline boarding passes, purchase train tickets or food items.
As a further example, a SST may provide a customer access to bank account information, to deposit funds and to withdraw funds. Such SSTs are usually located in a variety of locations, some of which are remote from banking centers. For example, SSTs may be placed on street corners, in convenience stores, supermarkets or sports arenas.
A customer may have a preference for a SST with a particular characteristic. For example, a SST characteristic may include a functional capability of the SST.
In the context of a SST that provides access to banking information, a customer may desire a SST that is able to execute check processing, cash dispensing, printing of statements or receipts, accept envelope deposits and/or enable the deposit or withdrawal of coins.
A customer may also desire to use a SST supported by a particular institution. For example, a customer with funds deposited with bank A may desire to use SSTs supported by bank A. The customer may desire to use SSTs supported by bank A at least because such SSTs enable the customer to utilize multiple SST features without incurring one or more service fees.
However, because of the variety of locations at which SSTs are located, a customer may be unaware of the SST location(s) of a SST with desired characteristics.
Furthermore, a customer vacationing in an unfamiliar location may desire a SST with particular characteristics. The customer, unfamiliar with the location, may be unaware of the location of the SST(s) with the particular characteristics desired.
Thus, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for a monitoring system that monitors SST characteristics, accepts customer requests seeking a nearby SST with particular characteristics, determines the location of the customer, and guides the customer to a SST with the particular characteristics.
Furthermore, even if a customer is aware of the location of a SST that he desires to use, the customer may still wish to be certain that the SST is fully operational prior to traveling to the SST.
Thus, it is further desirable to provide systems and methods that will electronically monitor and inform a customer of the operational status of one or more SSTs.
In addition to customers, a SST technician may wish to ascertain SST characteristics. Currently, technicians are dispatched upon notification that a SST is malfunctioning. It would be desirable to notify a technician that a SST may be in need of predictive maintenance. Predictive maintenance is maintenance or servicing performed on a currently operational SST that may prevent a future malfunctioning of the SST.
Additionally, upon completion of a service call at a SST, the technician may desire to submit a request to a monitoring system inquiring whether there are other SSTs in the same vicinity that may require service. Furthermore, upon ascertaining that there is an additional SST that may require service, the technician may desire to be sent directions on how to reach the additional SST from the technician's current location.
Additionally, on occasion, upon completion of a SST service call, a SST technician may desire to confirm that the serviced SST is associated with a correct operational status.
Thus, it is desirable to provide systems and methods to verify that a recently repaired SST is functioning properly and classified as such. It is also desirable to enable a SST technician to submit a request to a monitoring system to determine if there are other SSTs in a technician's vicinity that may require service. It is further desirable to provide systems and methods to determine the location of a technician, and respond accordingly with location of or directions to a SST in need of service.
Accordingly, systems and methods for implementing a monitoring, notification and maintenance system are provided. The monitoring system may determine the status, features and location of a SST and convey relevant, current SST characteristics in response to a request submitted to the monitoring system.